31 First Dates
by FoxGin
Summary: Story Description: Chamo tricks Negi into dating all 31 of his students. But the thing is…will Negi actually enjoy ‘dating’ the girls without knowing it’s not for a good cause? Negi X 3-A Class! ...Hiatus...
1. The Plan

**31 First Dates**

By: FoxGin

Story Description: Chamo tricks Negi into dating all 31 of his students. But the thing is…will Negi actually enjoy 'dating' the girls without knowing? Negi X 3-A Class!

When: This takes place right before the big festival, so that's before Negi finds out that Chao is the enemy.

Author Notes: Heh, this just came to me. I was bored so I might as well plan it out. Sounds fun, right?

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima, or any of the girls in Negi's class!

**-**

**-**

It was just a normal day Mahora Academy. Negi was in his room with Chamo, grading the paperwork from his English class. He finally got to Asuna's paper.

"Ha-ha. Asuna-san got the lowest grade… Again…"

Chamo popped out from under a pile of panties that were lying on Asuna's bed and looked at Negi.

"Hey, Aniki! It's been awhile since we've had any real fun, right?" Chamo was coming up with one of his 'evil' plans again.

Negi raised an eyebrow toward Chamo. "What are you talking about? I just fought the demon that almost killed six years ago recently! Wasn't that fun?" he said with a sarcastic tone.

Chamo sighed and jumped up from the pile of panties and onto Negi's desk. "Listen, Aniki… How about we use those girls from your class to our advantage, ehhh?"

"What!? I would never distrust my students in such a way," Negi said as he pushed Chamo away and continued to grade the papers. It seemed whatever Chamo was up to, Negi didn't want to get involved one bit.

Walking away to think out his plan so Negi wouldn't find out that it was just a regular scam, he began to realize this wasn't going to be easy. Maybe… If I tell him that… Yeah! That's what I'll do! He thought to himself in his tricky ways.

Just then, Asuna walked into the room. "Hey, baka Negi! It's time for you to take your bath!"

Negi was surprised to hear that it was already his time to take a bath. He would not enjoy this. "B-But I have papers to grade!" He said, holding Asuna's low graded paper in the air.

Asuna, with her keen eye, could see the grade in Negi's hand and she became infuriated. "Give me another low grade, huh!? C'mere! It's bath time!" She ran towards Negi and grabbed him by the collar and started dragging him on the floor while he was struggling to get away.

Negi knew there was no way out of this, so he just sighed and looked over at Chamo as he was dragged on the floor. "Try not to mess with anything, Chamo-kun. Okay?"

Chamo nodded quickly and a smirk appeared onto his face. "Sure, Aniki. Don't worry about me." He then began to chuckle to himself as the two left the room. It seems that he had some work to do before they got back.

**One Hour Later**

"Now that you're squeaky clean, you can get to bed." Asuna said to Negi with a threatening tone. She picked up her sweater that was lying on her bed.

Negi started to slowly climb up to his area of the room where Chamo was planning on how to trick Negi into doing what he wants. Asuna opened the door and looked back at Negi. "I'm going to meet up with Konoka and Setsuna-san at the mall and shop some bit. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone…" Then she turned to Chamo and glared at him. "That goes for you too, Vermin Ermine." Then with a shut of the door, she left the room.

"I've got to stop getting on Anesan's nerves so that she will stop suspecting me." Chamo said while looking up at Negi.

Negi looked back down onto Chamo and nodded with a sigh at the end. "Well, I have to get back to grading papers." He moved over to the stack of ungraded papers that were lying on his desk.

Jumping onto Negi's desk, Chamo looked at one of the graded papers. Makie Sasaki was the name on the paper. 17 was the grade. "You got some dumb girls in your class, Aniki…" Chamo was chuckling to himself as he was about to reveal his plan in a tricky way to Negi.

"Well, most of them aren't that dumb. Just…five of them," Negi said as he continued to grade the papers. Then he turned his head to Chamo while he was snickering to no one. "And why are you snickering like that, Chamo-kun?"

The acting begins. Chamo immediately stopped his laughter and looked at Negi. "Oh, I forgot to tell you! There's something important I was told to tell you, Aniki! Oh, it's just so horrible!" This was the part that made Chamo activate his 'Creepy Old Man Mode' without showing it.

Negi raised an eyebrow to Chamo. "What is it?"

"Well, the magic world sent down a messenger specially meant for you! He told me to tell you that if you weren't to make a contract with all of your students, then you would be stripped of you magical abilities and turned into an ermine!" Chamo hoped his plan would work on Negi, and he crossed his paws.

Negi stayed silent as he stared at the little ermine. Chamo stepped back and looked back at Negi. _Uh-oh_Then out of nowhere, Negi went right up to Chamo's face. "That's horrible! How could they do this!? I haven't done anything wrong!! I'm just ten year old English teacher who teaches at an all girl school in Japan!!"

"Ah…." Chamo hadn't expected his plan to work that well, but it seemed that Negi was just too worried about his students and his job. "They also told me that they were going to come back to give you the details in about couple of days." He was going to have to think more about the lying thing on another day.

"But I don't even know when this demand is due…"

"One month."

"How did you-"

"They told me!"

Negi started to sob next to his futon, leaving little drips of tears on his bed. "Wahhhh Why is this happening to me…?"

Chamo jumped up onto his shoulder to try and comfort him. "Try not to worry, Aniki. At least when you get in a pinch, you can call one of the thirty-one girls in your class to help you in combat using their new abilities."

Negi turn his head slightly to Chamo. "B-But I don't want to endanger more of my students with my business. I've already got Asuna-san, Konoka-san, Nodoka-san, and Setsuna-san helping. Well, maybe Setsuna-san will be fine…"

"But just imagine all of the girls having a contract. Your team will be unstoppable!"

"Maybe you're right…" Negi wiped the tears away from his face and tried smiling. "I guess I have no choice, but to secretly make contracts with them. I'll just have to tell them all that I'm a magi after the month is over."

Chamo grinned as usual and a sparkle gleamed in his eyes. "That's the spirit, Aniki!!"

Then Negi thought about Asuna knowing this and he began to shiver. "Umm, and let's not tell Asuna-san about this. It's best that she doesn't know about this later too…"

Chamo also thought about Asuna knowing and he began to shiver also. He knew that Asuna would smell something fishy about this and he quickly agreed with Negi. "That is a good a idea."

Negi let out a big sigh and fell backward onto his futon on purpose. He looked up to the ceiling and thoughts began to run through his head on why this was happening. "But who to start with…?"

Hearing that, Chamo pulled out Negi's book of all the girls in it. He pointed to the first picture in alphabetical order.

"Her! The ghost girl you just met, Sayo Aisaka!"

**To Be Continued**

-

-

Chapter 2 - A date with a Ghost: Negi finally gets to his first date. And it's with a spirit! How this will turn out…Find out next time!

Author Notes: I didn't expect this chapter to be as funny, so please be patient for the other chapters. To those who wonder about my other stories…Too bad! You'll have to wait when I'm not bored.


	2. A Date With a Ghost

**31 First Dates**

By: FoxGin

Story Description: Chamo tricks Negi into dating all 31 of his students. But the thing is…will Negi actually enjoy 'dating' the girls without knowing it's not for a good cause? Negi X 3-A Class!

When: This takes place right before the big festival, so that's before Negi finds out that Chao is the enemy.

Author Notes: If you're one of those people who wonder if Negi was going date one of the girls with a pactio already (Asuna, Setsuna, Nodoka, Konoka), don't worry. I've got plans for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima, or any of the girls in Negi's class!

-

-

"Aisaka-san!?" Negi shouted. "But didn't she move on to the _'next world'_?"

Chamo had the special power to sense the presence of nearby spirits and he had that feeling at a lot of different locations on the campus. "Not at all, Aniki. She really is still here. Trust me… I know."

Negi had the thought of trying to kiss a ghost. "Is that even possible!?"

"What's possible?"

"N-Nothing." Negi had a lot to think about this whole situation. Too bad he didn't even know about Chamo's devilish plan exsisted. Wanting to know how this was going to work, trying to fit 27 girls in one month, he looked to Chamo who was eating a box of popcorn. "W-What should I do, Chamo-kun? 27 girls in under a month is going to be hard for me with all the teaching and keeping my mag-," Negi's mouth dropped and he jumped up from the shock of not knowing how to not tell them about their magic and make a pactio with them at the same time. "Please tell me the magic world people said something about letting me be able to tell them about me…"

Chamo had to think for a second to see if he wanted the idea of telling them, but since it was just a lie and if Negi were to actually tell a girl, then he would get in real trouble. "Well, no. They still want you to keep your magic a secret."

"Just great..." Negi added, "Where am I supposed to find Aisaka-san anyway?" Since Negi has only seen Sayo once, he had no idea where to look.

"We can start with your classroom. Like…right now since it's night at the moment," the little ermine suggested.

Negi agreed and he put on some casual clothes so he could walk outside freely, or more likely fly there. Opening a window from his room, he hopped onto his staff with Chamo on his shoulder, and he flew off to the Academy. After arriving and entering the school building, Negi peaked inside of the classroom to see if anyone was in the highly decorated classroom that was getting ready for the festival. To his surprise, Chamo's suggestion was helpful. Sayo was indeed there, sitting at the first desk; first row.

Breathing slightly harder than usual and his heart 'B-bmp-ing' more, Negi entered the room. He avoided tripping over any hardware or anything that was in the way. Without Sayo noticing him enter yet, Negi greeted her, "G-Good evening, Aisaka-san."

The ghost girl was shocked to see her sensei was actually talking to her. She didn't even expect something like this to happen to a ghost girl like her, so she just greeted Negi back, "Good evening, Negi-sensei…"

On Negi's shoulder, Chamo stood up to whisper something into Negi's ear. "Let's make this quick. Just ask her out for a date tomorrow and we can get this over with," he said softly so Sayo couldn't here.

Negi swallowed the remaining saliva in his mouth and decided to make the move. "Uhm…Aisaka-san? H-How would you like to spend the afternoon w-with me tomorrow?"

Sayo was even more shocked to see Negi asking her out on a date, and she said yes with what was left of her giddiness from when she was alive. "Oh, umm, Yes! T-That would be wonderful!" Even though she was already dead, a soft 'b-bmp-ing' sound could be heard from her.

Negi bowed to be polite and plus, he was very nervous at the moment too. "I'll…see you at the World Tree at 1 o' clock, okay?"

Sayo nodded and watched Negi leave the room. He was looking back at her as he walked out and he was at the door, but since he wasn't paying much attention, Negi hit the wall next to the door; nose first. Rubbing his nos, he looked back at Sayo, now with a red face from the embarrassment.

"Smooth, Aniki."

**The Next Day – 1 o' Clock**

At the World Tree, Negi was sitting down at a bench near it as he waited for Sayo to arrive. Chamo was somewhere else where he could get a good view on how Negi would do on his first date. He had stolen Asuna's pactio card and used it to communicate with Negi. _Hehe__…I hope __Anesan__ won't mind._

Negi waited patiently, and yet nervously too beside the big tree as he watched other students walk by. Chamo started to communicate with him, "Don't look so troubled, Aniki." The little mage was about to speak, but the spirit popped out from behind him.

"Good afternoon, Negi-sensei," she said timidly.

"AHH!" The child teacher jumped up at the sudden appearance of Sayo and now he felt like he was going to faint. "Oh! G-Good afternoon, Sayo-san."

The two just stared at each other as the silence between them stayed. Chamo used the card again. "Hey, Aniki. Make the move! Go in for the lip-lock!!" Of course, Chamo didn't care for the date much; just the new card he about to get.

Negi turned his face a stealthily put the card to his forehead without Sayo noticing as she looked another way. "No, Chamo-kun! That would be rude. Besides, I'm not…_ready._" Then remembering about the actual date, he turned back to Sayo and decided to start the date finally. "So, are you hungry at all?"

Sayo smiled. "That's kind of you, Negi-sensei, but I don't eat. I'm sort of dead."

Negi rubbed the back of his neck as he gave a look like he just made an awkward statement. "Oh, sorry. I forgot. Well, where would you like to go?"

The floating girl thought for a bit. She thought as other people walked by her shocked and running away from her being a ghost. Not every day you see floating spirit in the middle of the day. After a couple of minutes, and causing some chaos to other students, she finally had it. "Can we go to the beach, Negi-sensei?"

Negi thought that was a good idea even though there might be more people to see her ghostliness. "Sure!" He smiled at her and she smiled back. In the distance, Chamo was smiling himself. _Hehehe__… I'm going to be loaded! _Two money signs formed into his eyes.

Sayo and Negi had walked down the steps from the World Tree Plaza and we were now entering some shops to take a shortcut to the beach. Sayo found her favorite way to the beach, which was through a couple 1 foot brick walls. "Oh, it's this way!" Grabbing Negi's hand with what human-likeness she had left as a ghost, she charged at the wall.

Negi didn't realize that he was heading towards a wall, until he was about three feet away from it. "W-W-Wa-a-ait!!" Then the next thing he knew, he was smacked against the wall with a little red bump on his head. "…Ehhh…?"

And Sayo didn't notice that when she had phased through the wall, Negi had not been in her hand anymore until she looked at her empty hand. "Negi-sensei? OH-NO!" She floated back to Negi to where he was on the ground and in pain. "I'm so sorry! I forgot!"

Negi looked up at her and smiled slightly. "Then I guess that makes us even for forgetting thing, heh." Sayo helped him up and she did what she could to fix his little bump by putting on a special band-aid she carried. But Negi didn't seem to enjoy what she had put on his head much.

Arriving at the beach, Sayo was wearing a full body swimsuit with that glowing touch it because of her spirituality. She was walking next to the child teacher as he wore some green trunks and a big band-aid on his forehead that head was colored hot pink and a lot of little hearts and halos. Negi was blushing red, hoping he wouldn't cause more attention than Sayo would.

Sayo had wanted to go take a dip in the warm ocean and she wanted Negi to join her. "Come on, Negi-sensei," she said, grabbing Negi at the hand again.

"Oh, uhm! Okay!" Negi looked around the area to see other people staring at the floating ghost. Then he thought about spirits swimming. "Sayo-san? Can a ghost swim?"

Sayo continued on to the water. "I dunno!" she said, not realizing that she was a ghost herself. She jumped into the water with Negi at hand again, but this time she phased through the water and went to the bottom. "Aww, I can't swim…" Turning to see how Negi was doing, she noticed that she was still gripping his hand and Negi was trying to float back to surface for air.

"Need…Air….Can't….Breathe…!" he said faintly, trying to swim back up.

Letting go of his hand and letting him rise up, Negi was up at the surface of the water in an instant. Negi breathed heavily, trying to suck in as much air he could.

Sayo phased up to the surface where Negi was and bowed to him. "I'm so sorry again. That was completely my fault!"

Negi sighed and smiled sweetly at her. "It's okay. Maybe we should do something else, huh?" he said, bobbing like a bobber in the water.

**The Peer – 6 o' Clock **_[A/N Do they even have a peer? __xD_

After the beach incident, the two of them roamed the campus. They had walked around the tree and climbed it to get a good look of the campus too. After that, they went to get a bite to eat. Mostly for Negi though. The sun was setting now and Negi was full after Sayo let him eat a bowl of soup with spring onions mixed into it.

Negi leaned forward against the side rails, facing the sun. "Wo-o-ow!" He was so amazed because he never had the time to just relax and look at the sun.

Sayo stayed near Negi as she looked at the gigantic orange sun. Glancing at Negi's cute little face, she turned red around the face. _The day is almost over! C'mon Sayo! You can do this._

Negi was astounded by the beautiful sun. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It sure is…" Then Sayo leaned in closer toward Negi, closing her eyes and puckering up her lips, hoping that Negi would come back to do the same. She had a thing for Negi and his determination all the time.

Negi was enjoying his view until he turned to Sayo, who was waiting patiently for a kiss. Eep! What do I do!? He took his card and set it against his head, trying to contact Chamo. "Chamo-kun! I need your help. I don't know what to do. Do I kiss back or what???" Negi said with a silent voice so Sayo wouldn't hear.

No answer.

"Chamo-kun?!" Negi slowly turned back to Sayo, putting the card back into his pocket. He didn't want Sayo to wait all day for something that she offered to him, so he just leaned in closer to her.

The ghost girl and the child teacher lip-locked and light shined from beneath them. A card with a picture of Sayo on it appeared in Negi's hand. He quickly slipped it into his back pocket and blushed as he stood in front of the timid Sayo. With a quick bow and short wave, he was gone in an instant and in the search of Chamo.

Sayo stood there, eyes wide open. She touched her lips with two fingers and a slight smile appeared on her face. "He really is a 10 year old boy…"

**Else Where****…**

A little ermine was sleeping in a tree and he managed to mumble something in his sleep. "Hey hey baby… I'm an ermine… Not a machine…"

-

-

Chapter 3 – Always time for Basketball: Date two arrives and Yuuna gets her turn at the dating. I hope she doesn't do too many pervy things to poor ten-year old Negi.

Author Notes: It came out longer than I had hoped. Around 2000 words!! It's the longest chapter I've written yet!


End file.
